<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pre-Dawn Hours by Freezer7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479227">Pre-Dawn Hours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freezer7/pseuds/Freezer7'>Freezer7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Gifted (TV 2017), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet, Domestic Bliss, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, S1E13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freezer7/pseuds/Freezer7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Idk how, but Lorna and Marcos wormed their way into my heart. Comments mean the world to me!</p>
<p>Find me on tumblr @theodoresart</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lorna Dane/Marcos Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pre-Dawn Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light in the bedroom was barely enough to see by, the quiet ambiance of the space before dawn filling it. They have to be up early, today. Marcos wakes slowly, coming to awareness as the light begins to brighten. He always rises with the sun, something about how his powers come to life with the increased light.</p>
<p>Lorna is asleep still, green hair falling into her face, and fanning onto the pillow under her head. Georgia heat has their sheets kicked down to the foot of the bed. Marcos is laying on his side, staring at his partner, loath to wake her. </p>
<p>Partner is the best word, for what they are. Saying they’re dating doesn’t have enough weight, and marriage would likely never be in the cards, considering the life they led. Lorna is his partner, in all things in his life. She’s his everything, and he nearly lost her. </p>
<p>It’s been a month since they busted her from prison, and the terror has barely abbated. If Marcos thinks too much about how close he came to losing her, the baby, how it could happen again so easily, the panic rises back up in his chest, tens times worse than when Lorna was first captured.</p>
<p>A baby. They were going to have a baby. Marcos thinks that though he’s faced down cartel leaders, terrorists, and all manner of life threatening things, this thing growing in Lorna is the scariest thing yet. He wants the baby, he wants it desperately. He wants a family with Lorna, wants it so bad he aches. </p>
<p>His eyes slip down Lorna’s figure, eyes coming to rest on where her shirt has ridden up over her stomach. To someone else, someone who doesn’t know Lorna’s body as well as he knows his own, it would likely go unnoticed. She was starting to show. Her belly is distended slightly, her abdominal muscles softened and rounded outward. It sparks something warm in him.</p>
<p>The weight of his gaze causes Lorna to stir. She blinks lazily, a groan escaping her lips that sounds somewhat like his name. Her arm comes up to rub at her face, and she rolls over to check the alarm clock. Upon seeing the time, she grunts.</p>
<p>Lorna has never been a morning person. </p>
<p>Marcos smiles at her disgruntlement, and reaches out to tuck her bed-head back. She sighs, and nuzzles into his palm.</p>
<p>“-ive more minutes?” She asks, yawning. Marcos hums at her. She takes it as a yes, and rolls over and wriggles to tuck herself against his front. Even in the heat, she runs cold, a contrast to his own furnace of a body.</p>
<p>Marcos wraps an arm over her easily, burying his nose in her hair. His palm splays over her bump, and the warmth in his chest grows stronger. He has his entire world in the curves of their bodies. </p>
<p>Campbell can wait five more minutes, he thinks. Nothing is strong enough to take him away from this woman and their child.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Idk how, but Lorna and Marcos wormed their way into my heart. Comments mean the world to me!</p>
<p>Find me on tumblr @theodoresart</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>